Memory Blank and Identity Split
by piloneo
Summary: When Valerie wishes that Danny wasnt born and Desiree grants it, what happens next? Jack is skinny? Jazz isn't smart and is best friends with Sam and Tucker? Pualina is the least popular kid in school? Whoa! And what happens when Sam befriends a ghost kid
1. Chapter 1: Memory Wiped

**This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it stinks. Yes, my fanfic relates back to Memory Blank and Identity Crisses.**

**(Disclaimer) I don't own Danny Phantom, but I did make this story.**

* * *

** Memory Blank and Identity Split**

It all happened on a Thursday morning. Danny, Sam, and Tucker took their average route to school. Casper High was only a few blocks from where they lived, so they took their time and talked.

"Guess what tomorrow is." Danny waited for Sam and Tucker to guess.

"I give." Tucker shrugged.

"Me too. So, What is tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"The day I got ghost powers." Danny replied. "It will be exactly one year ago that you convinced me to go into that ghost portal." he laughed.

"You just can't let that down, huh?" Sam crossed her arms and glanced at Tucker. "Hey, Tuck, what are you looking at?" she asked him. Tucker had stopped walking and was staring at something ahead of them. "Valerie." He gulped in a dreamy voice. Danny and Sam looked up and saw Valerie running towards the trio.

"Go away, Nathan!" she screamed over her shoulder. Nathan, Val's wanna-be-boyfriend, was running after her. "Why won't you say yes?" he shouted. Valerie ran into Danny, knocking them both down into the sidewalk. "Watch where you're going, punk!" Valerie yelled at him. Danny was winded so he couldn't reply. Nathan caught up to them and bent over breathing hard. "Can I at least walk you to school?" he begged. Valerie glared at Danny like she could have killed him. "I know you're cute, but sometimes I wish you weren't born!" she hissed at him evilly. Valerie stopped off towards school, Nathan hot on her heels. "You think I'm cute?" Danny wondered out loud. "Don't even think about it." Sam growled at him. Danny blushed at Sam.

"HA! Finally!" a voice from behind the three startled them. The kids spun around to see Desiree floating behind them. "Oh no." Sam gasped in disbelief. Danny was about to go ghost, but Desiree shot him with an ecto blast before he could. "So she has wished it, so it shall be!" Desiree twirled her hand and pointed at Danny. A bright flash of white light hit him, and Danny vanished. "Danny!" Sam and Tucker both cried in unison. "Now for the rest of the world!" Desiree laughed menacingly. She waved her hand in the air, and the entire planet was engulfed in the same white light. Desiree vanished, and nobody could remember anything about Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**I know its kinda short, but I will be making updates asap.**


	2. Chapter2 Shadow realm ,a suit, thermos

**The Shadow Realm, A Suit, and A Thermos, **

"Why are we just standing here?" Tucker asked Sam.

The two friends were standing on the sidewalk blankly. Sam looked around trying to remember.

"I have no idea. Hey, lets go see Jazz before we go to school. She said she was sick, didn't she?"

"Yeah, it must be hard having the flu." Tucker agreed.

They walked around the block to Fenton Works and rang the doorbell. "Hello?" Jack Fenton opened the door to see Sam and Tucker. "Why hello kids!" Jack beamed down at them. Jack was a thin man with a head full of jet-black hair. "Come in, come in! Maddie and I are close to finishing our greatest invention yet!"

Jack grabbed Sam and Tucker and led them into the living room. For a skinny man, Jack was very strong. "Where is Jazz?" Tucker asked. "Up in her room. Why don't you two go up and visit her, then you all could come down to the lab and see the Fenton Portal." Jack started to go into the kitchen. "What is a Fenton Portal?" Sam asked, but Jack didn't hear her.

Jazz was propped up on her bed attempting to read a book. She wasn't very smart, and she failed two grade levels at school. But failing also made her have two great friends…

…"Sam! Tucker! What are you doing here?" Jazz asked surprised. Sam walked over and sat on the foot of Jazz's bed. "We wanted to see you before school." Sam laughed. "That's what friends do when their friend is sick." Tucker added. Jazz put down her book and smiled, but then coughed right afterwards. "Still want to be an astronaut, huh?" Sam asked, looking at the room's poster covered walls. Jazz nodded. "I love your shirt." Jazz commented on Sam's brand new tee. Sam smiled. "Nothing says hello like big pink floral prints."

Tucker was ready to barf, so he cut into this conversation. "Shouldn't we go see the new invention?" He asked. "Right." Sam agreed. Sam and Tucker and followed him back down the stairs and into the Fenton lab.

"Wh …Where am I?" Danny asked the darkness. "You are in the Shadow Realm." A voiced answered him. "Who are you?" Danny asked again. "You don't recognize me? I am Clockwork. I am keeping an eye on you, Danny."

Clockwork viewed the two screens before him. The one on the left showed Danny in the dark, the one on the right showed Sam, Tucker, and Jazz going into the Fenton lab.

"Clockwork? You still there?" Danny tried to look at his hands, but couldn't see anything. "Yes, I'm here." Clockwork answered. "I don't like this. I can't see anything, and it's so cold in here." Danny shivered. Clockwork sighed. "I would get you out, Danny, if I could. I can't. Somebody has to wish you out since it was Desiree who put you in, but nobody remembers you existed. Desiree's spell is powerful, but that doesn't mean hat someone can't break it. Danny, your only hope is that somebody breaks the spell and remembers you. Then hoe or she could wish you back." Clockwork bowed his head and sighed.

Danny ran his fingers threw his raven black hair. "Sam or Tucker might remember all we have been threw." He muttered. Clockwork smiled his mysterious smile. "I have been able to protect a few items in Amity Park from Desiree's spell. They serve as clues to your existence. Perhaps they will find them and remember you."

Danny sat down in the dark. "I hope." He sighed.

"Is this yours?" Maddie held out a black hazmat suit with a big white letter D on it. "No." Jack replied. "I'll take it!" Sam called from the stairway. Maddie gave the suit to her. "I love them emblem, it looks familiar." Sam spaced out thinking. Jack held out a thermos. "Here, take this too. I don't know what it is or where it came from." Sam took the thermos too. "See this kids?" Maddie pointed at a large circular machine on the wall. "This is the Fenton ghost portal, but it doesn't work just yet." She explained.

Jazz coughed again. "Oh, Sweetie, you need to go back to bed." Her mother whined. Jazz groaned, but headed her mother's wishes. As Jazz passed Tucker and Sam, she muttered," It is days like these that I want a younger brother so they could pick on him instead of me." Jazz stomped up the steps heading to her room. "You two need to get to school." Jack warned. "Mrs. Lancer will have your head if your late again." Sam and Tucker nodded and left the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost kid?

**Ghost kid?**

Sam and Tucker got to school just in time. Sam put her hazmat suit and thermos in her locker before joining Tucker in poetry class. "Welcome kids, to the middle ages!" Mrs. Lancer greeted them in a singsong voice. Mrs. Lancer was a nice lady, but she was as dingy as one can get. She was wearing a ridicules hat that was clearly supposed to be from the middle ages. Sam sighed and opened her notebook. Huh? What were all these drawing doing in here? Sam observed them. They seemed to be Ds and Ps. One was just like the emblem on the suit she had gotten from Jack…

* * *

"Sam, lets go." Tucker shook her a bit.

"Huh?" Sam spluttered in surprise.

"You daydreamed all threw class." Tucker chuckled.

They went on to their next class.

* * *

Three more boring classes later, Sam and Tucker headed off to lunch. Sam put her books into her locker and saw the hazmat suit and the thermos. Sam smiled as she closed her lock to join Tucker in the lunchroom. She didn't hear a small clutter behind her as the thermos fell to the floor.

Tucker and Sam sat down to themselves. They could have sat anywhere because they were sorta popular, but that didn't make them snobby. They liked to keep to themselves, not show off. They were eating peacefully when they heard a cry from behind them.

"Why do you always tease me?" Pualina yelled at Dash. "Just leave me alone!" she cried. Pualina was the least popular kid in school, and Dash was mocking her. "Me not teasing you? You would have a better chance of me getting a wedgie from a dead guy!" Dash laughed. "Oh, I wish!" Pualina sobbed. Sam had enough. Sam didn't like Pualina, but nobody deserved to get tortured like she was. "Dash, leave her alone already." Sam glared at him. Dash shrugged and walked away. Desiree appeared out of nowhere. Tucker stood up and pointed at the ghost. "GHO…..

Desiree snapped her fingers and time froze. "So you wave wished it, so it shall be!" she cried waving her hand in the air.

Back in the Shadow Realm, Danny was struck by a blue light and split in half. "Whoa, that hasn't happened since I flew threw that Fenton Ghost Catcher my father made." Danny Fenton and Phantom said together at the same time. The two Danny's looked at each other before the Phantom half disappeared. "Your ghost half has been freed, but still yet you are not remembered." Clockwork's voice filled the Shadow Realm as the darkness set in once more. Danny sighed and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Desiree examined the ghost boy that popped up in front of her. Phantom was petrified and didn't know what to do. "I'm going to take your memory away too, just so you can't make them remember your other self." Desiree informed him before twirling her hand in the air once more. She vanished, leaving Phantom in the middle of the lunch room.

…ST! Tucker screamed at the top of his lungs. GHOST!!!! He yelled again before running from the room like a sissy. Everybody took Tucker's advice and did the same, all except Sam. She was looking at the ghost's costume. "Did you get that out of my locker?" she asked, pointing at it. The Phantom flew away in a hurry before Sam got her answer.

Danny Phantom, though he couldn't remember his name, flew over Amity Park. He was looking for a place to stay or hide. He saw a sign pointing at a building and decided to check it out. (n/a Ring a bell? It is Fenton Works!) He entered a room with a girl reading a book in it. "Wow, I must be really sick to be seeing things." Jazz put down her book and decided to try and get some sleep. The ghost boy went on, searching for a place to hide. Downstairs looked promising. (n/a NO DANNY! Don't do it!) Phantom flew down the steps, curiosity getting the better of him. BZZERP! A shot from the Fenton bazooka hit him on the arm. "Take that you ghost!" Maddie yelled, aiming another shot at him. Jack snuck up behind Phantom and fired another blast from another crazy ecto-gun. Phantom threw backwards, but was trapped between Maddie and Jack. PIZOW! Both Maddie and Jack shot at the ghost kid at the same time. The Phantom was beat, and he desperately made his escape. He dodged Jack and flew out of the house. He was weak though. The ghost boy landed in a nearby house. The room was vividly pink, but he couldn't go any farther. Phantom fell asleep on the bed in this strange, girly room.

**

* * *

HA! Guess who's room it is:P**


	4. Chapter 4 There is a ghost in my bedroom

**There is a ghost in my bedroom 0o**

**

* * *

**

"Sam, that thing could have killed you!" Tucker gasped at Sam.

"No, it was too scared." Sam explained.

Soon after the chaos in the cafeteria, Sam and Tucker were walking home. Mrs.

Lancer and their Principal both agreed that, for the safety of the students, to dismiss the kids early. Tucker was about to continue on about his, 'All ghost are evil' theory when they reached Sam's house.

"See you tomorrow, Tuck!" she called as she went inside her home, happy to get away from Tucker and his crazy theories.

Sam's parents were still at work, and Sam hardly ever saw them. She was glad of this. By time her mom and dad got home, she was asleep, and when she got up, her parents were at work again. This suited her fine because her parents were weird. By weird, she meant Goth. (n/a Ironic, eh?)

Sam went up to her room, opened her bedroom door, walked in and cautiously set her books down on the floor. She would have carried her books to her desk, but she saw something and it made her curious.

Sam tip-toed over to her bed and stared at the, was this that ghost from school? Sam saw the ghost up close, he seemed to be sleeping, his snow-white hair falling into his face and…and was he hurt? Sam took a look the phantom's costume. Sam immediately recognized it as the hazmat suit she had received from Jack.

"Hello?" she asked the ghost.

The ghost boy woke up and was startled. He was very scared and hurt. Sam looked into the ghost's neon green eyes. They were sad and frightened. Phantom saw Sam looking at him, and tried to fly away. Tried. Sam had grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go!" she pleaded. Sam continued, "I won't hurt you, I promise. Please don't go!"

Phantom stared into Sam's light lavender eyes. He trusted her, so he closed his eyes and allowed Sam to pull him back down to the bed.

"You look hurt. What happened? My name is Sam, by the way." Sam explained.

All Phantom had to do was point out of the nearby window at Fenton Works.

"They attacked you, didn't they."

The phantom nodded.

Sam sighed. "Those two just don't understand."

Sam laid her had on the ghost's shoulder. "Are you from around here? What is your name?" she asked. Phantom shrugged. He couldn't remember anything.

"Well, whoever you are, you can stay here. You will be safe from those two." The ghost stared once more into Sam's beautiful lavender eyes, and then gave a weak smile. Sam smiled back at him.

* * *

**Well, I hope this answerd you question as to, Who's room was Danny in. And just because you said ** **pwetty pweese, YES, you were right Egyption Ghost Kitty! **

**Reviews are welcomed. Flames I am prepared for. points to a water hose**


	5. Chapter 5 The Poem

**The Poem**

"You did what!" Tucker gasped at Sam.

"I'm friends with him." She told him.

"Sam, you are crazy." Tucker crossed his arms.

"Whoa!" Sam cried.

Tucker looked down and positively screamed. They were flying over houses towards their school. Sam looked up to see her ghost friend carrying them. He seemed a lot better now. Phantom set them down gently in front of Casper High.

"That was awesome! Tucker cheered, forgetting his, 'All ghost are evil' theory.

The ghost kid smiled.

"Thanks." Sam grinned gratefully. Phantom place his had on her shoulder, then vanished. Sam still felt his hand on her though.

"Come on, Sam. We need to get to class. Poetry again. I heard that Mrs. Lancer is going to make us write a poem." Tucker informed. Sam groaned, but followed Tucker to class.

Indeed, Mrs. Lancer told them to write a poem: The topic could be anything. Sam bit her pencil and mumbled to herself, "I hate poetry." Her pencil flew up in the air and started writing on her paper.

Darkness turns to light,

Like day turns to night,

Evil he used to fight,

Now he sits in fright,

Waiting for someone to see the light.

"Why, Sam! That is a really nice poem." Mrs. Lancer commented. "It is short, but full marks!" Mrs. Lancer put a giant A on her paper and gave it back to Sam, who pocketed it. Sam smiled up at the ceiling before joining Tucker for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6 Wedgie from a dead guy

As Sam caught up with Tucker, she didn't notice Dash rummaging in the lost and found.

…

"I still don't understand how you could be vegetarian." Sam mused at Tucker as he poured ranch dressing on his salad.

"Likewise, I don't know why you're a meat connoisseur, a girly girl, AND a tech-no-geek." Tucker replied, biting into his lunch.

Sam sighed as she sliced her steak in half. She then stabbed the left piece, swallowed it whole, and then shoved her tray to her right. Tucker noticed this.

"Ur, What are you doing?"

"He has to eat too, right?" Sam said. She was answered when the other side of the steak disappeared.

"I take that as a yes." Tucker chuckled.

Just then, screams could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Dash!" Paulina screamed. She had steak sauce all down her front.

Then it happened. A floating Phantom appeared behind a laughing Dash. One second later, Dash was yelling his lungs out with his underwear over his head.

"A WEDGIE FROM A DEAD GUY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once more, people started running out of the cafeteria. In the commotion, a certain thermos Dash had gotten out of the lost and found landed to the floor, its cap fell off, and a blue ray of light sucked Phantom into it. Pualina had seen this. She ran over to the soup container and capped it. She then through it into the trashcan before rejoining her classmates in the 'flee'.

Soon, only Sam and Tucker were left. Sam ran over to the trashcan and fished out the thermos.

"How do we get him out of here?" Sam asked Tucker.

"How am I supposed to know, you're the tech-no-geek." He pointed out.

"I'm going to the Fenton's. They made this thing. I'm sure they can open it."

Without another word to Tucker, she ran out of the school, down a couple blocks, and saw the familiar Fenton household. She came in without knocking, and hurriedly walked to the lab. Maddie was working on something.

"Mrs. Fenton, please, can you get this ghost out of this thermos?" Sam asked, gasping for breath.

Chubby Mrs. Fenton looked amazed. "Of course we can!"

"Sam, shouldn't you be in school?"

Sam spun around to see slender Jack looking at her.

"Uh, they let us out early?" she asked.

"Never mind that, we have a ghost!" Maddie shouted to her husband. "This calls for fudge!"

"I'll be in Jazz's room." Sam replied. She left to go upstairs.

"Great! We finally have a ghost to dissect!" Jack smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Please don't kill me. I was going brain dead, but I'm out of it now!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	7. Chapter 7 Pain and Black Abyss

_Sam had forgotten to tell them that Phantom was her friend!!!!!!!!!!_

Jack examined the thermos like a long lost friend. "Uh, couldn't she see the 'release' button on it?"

"Where?" his wife asked.

"Never mind. Grab the Mad-O-Nine-Tails." Jack sighed.

Maddie did so. She held it ready. Jack pressed the button.

Phantom was forcibly thrown from the thermos. He crashed into a science lab table, breaking it in half.

"Now, Maddie!"

The next thing Phantom knew, pain was crawling up every inch of his being. He was twitching violently as the electrical-ectogical charges engulfed him. He let out a desperate yell of pain that filled the whole house.

"STOP!"

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing?!?!?!"

The two turned their backs on the suffering ghost to see Sam and Jazz gaping at them. Sam rushed pass them and yanked the Mad-O-Nine-Tails off Phantom.

"What the ---- did you do?" Jazz eyed at her parents.

"Jazzy-pants!" Maddie yelled.

While the Fenton's argued, Sam bent down over her spirit friend and propped his head on her knees. His eyes were wary, full of pained tears. He was still shaking, but Sam suspected it was out of fear.

"Jazz, go to your room!" Jack shouted at last.

The two adults then turned their attention to Sam and Phantom.

"How could you?" Sam asked them, silent rage in her voice.

Maddie stepped forward, and Phantom cringed a little.

"Sam, stay very still. There's a ghost. Right. There. On. You." She warned, as if Sam didn't already know.

"Mrs. Fenton, leave him alone." Sam glared daggers at her. She didn't notice that Phantom's green eyes were looking up at her.

"Sam, listen to us." Jack replied.

"No." Sam sneered. "You. Hurt. Him." She picked up Phantom in her arms and walked by them, staring strait ahead of her. She didn't even look at Jazz, who was glaring at her parents.

Sam carried her friend to her house and her up to her room. She set him down gently on her bed.

"I'm sorry…" Sam whispered, brushing his messy white hair out of his face. "I shouldn't have left you there."

Phantom looked at her concerned. Then, in a scratchy echoed unused voice, replied, " It…wasn't…your fault…" Each word seemed to pain him.

"Y-you can't talk? Why didn't you talk before?" Sam asked.

Phantom smiled sheepishly. "Didn't…have…anything…to say."

Sam playfully (but gently) punched his shoulder in response. "You'd better get some sleep. You look like you've been attacked by sharks."

"Feels like it, too." Phantom remarked as he drifted off into the wonderful land of dreams.

"It's so dark…and cold…and…and…horrible…" Danny sniffed.

"Ugh, I can hear your complaining, you know." Clockwork grumbled. "I told you, I can only get you out if someone remembers."

Danny sighed, resting his head on his knees. "Yeah, yeah, you've told me. But it doesn't make this fun."

Clockwork sighed sadly into the window that showed Danny in the darkness. Personally, He liked Danny. That was why he didn't have the heart to tell him what would happen if he stayed in the Shadow Realm too long…nothingness.

The Darkness slowly erases you're entire existence. You first start talking to yourself like there are more people with you. Then you start forgetting who you are. And last, you forget how to think. The darkness clouds your mind into nada, and all you can do is breath and stare. But because of the terrible black abyss, you will see nothing, and you simply forget that you exist.

It is the worst fate for anyone. And Clockwork winced every time a soul was lost to it. Hopefully, Danny wouldn't join the mass numbers of the lost.

* * *

**The whole Shadow Realm Mystery just got more dangerous. **

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	8. Crazy and the Photo Album

It was Saturday in Amity Park. Phantom opened his eyes to find Sam sleeping beside him. She looked very peaceful, so he didn't bother waking her. Her silently floated up off the bed and landed softly on the pink-carpeted floor. He sat down and leaned back an the bed. He was rather refreshed today. The something caught his eye.

A small black and purple book was sticking out from underneath the bed. He grabbed it and opened it. It was a photo album…

He saw Sam…in Goth clothes? And there was Tucker…but he was a tech-no-geek…and who was the other boy? The other boy had black hair and blue eyes. Phantom felt a name on the tip of his tongue…but it failed to click.

He heard Sam stirring, so he hurriedly pushed the book back to its place.

"Phantom?" she asked sleepily. He turned to her and found those lavender eyes on him.

"How long have you been up?" she asked, sitting up.

"Not long." Was all he said. Again, he felt like he hadn't talked in a very long time.

Sam smiled. "Wait here, I'm gonna get dressed and then take you to the park." She left the room without another word.

"What am I, a dog???" Phantom called after her.

* * *

"So, are you sure I can make it?"

"We'll see in good time, my friend."

"BERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Space captain Danny Fenton makes history as the first person to walk on Pluto!"

Clockwork would have laughed at Danny running around blindly in the black, but he knew better. Danny was slowly losing it. Scratch that. Mildly losing it.

"**ZOMG! I didn't know Pluto was actually one giant cookie!"**

Clockwork had to restrain from laughing, despite the seriousness. He looked to the present. He saw Sam and 'Phantom' in the park. Phantom was flying, trying to catch all the rocks the Sam through up in the air for him. He was doing well.

"Danny, I don't know what's going to happen next." Clockwork admitted.

Danny stopped running around in circles and tilted his head. "Chocolate Chip?"

Clockwork sighed.

* * *

"Nice!" Sam commented as Phantom set all the stones back on the ground. There were at least twenty five.

"Hey, Sam. Who is that other guy? The black haired one?" Phantom asked, the question finally bursting out.

Sam gave him and odd look. "What?"

"I saw him in your photo album." Phantom explained.

"Photo album? I don't have a photo album." Sam replied.

"Do too! I'll show you." And with that, Phantom whisked Sam off her feet and flew her back to her room. He phased through the wall and set her on the bed. He then pulled out the black and purple book.

"That's not mine." Sam replied.

"But it says, Property of Sam Manson, on it." He pointed out.

Sam took the book and gaped. "Me…in…Goth clothes!?!?"

"Yeah, and Tuck-tech-no-geek, too." Phantom said. "Whose the black haired kid? I feel like I know him somehow."

Sam eyed the black haired boy. He did seem familiar. "I don't know…"

"Weird." Phantom whispered. "He's with you, but you don't know…hmmm."

Sam smiled. "We've got a mystery on our hands!"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Danny is crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	9. Danny!

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE! Chocolate chip cookies for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Thank you Space Captain Danny for solving the mystery of why Pluto is no longer considered a planet."

"DUH! Planets aren't made of yummy goodness!!!"

"SURGAR RUSH!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Clockwork watched as Danny bounced off walls that weren't there. This was bad. Really bad. Danny was fading fast.

"Sugar! Rush! HEHEHE!"

Danny fell to the floor and panted. This made Clockwork jump. No…

"Umbububububu…socold…beh…boo…geh…" Danny tried curled up in attempt to keep what body heat he had left, but it was too late. He couldn't move. He fell backwards and sprawled out on his back.

Clockwork was worried now more than ever. "Danny! Say something!"

"…"

"This is not good." Clockwork frowned.

* * *

"Hello?" Sam answered the door. It was Jazz.

"Sam, I just wanted to apologize for my parent's behavior yesterday. Is he alright?" Jazz asked with true concern in her eyes.

Sam smiled. "Yes, Phantom's just fine. Why?"

"Well, My mom and dad want to say sorry too, but they were to ashamed to come here." Jazz said.

"Wait, they want me to bring him THERE!?!?!?" Sam barked incredulously.

"Um, yes? Don't look at me! I'm just the messenger!" She defended as Sam glared at her.

"PHANTOM! COME DOWN HERE!" Sam yelled up. Phantom flew down the steps towards her, but promptly hid behind Sam when he saw Jazz.

"No! The big bad meanie!" He wailed.

"_**Danny, Jazz didn't hurt you, it was your parents**_." She explained. Then she froze. What did she just say???

Both Phantom and Jazz stared at her. Sam suddenly screamed at the fact that she was wearing _pink_, of all things. She ran back up stairs to her room, but screamed louder than ever when she saw it too was pink.

"Sam?" Phantom asked, unsure. He had followed her to her room.

"Danny, we need to get to your house, **now**!" Sam replied frantically.

Phantom looked at her, unblinking.

"Fly me to Fenton Works!" Sam clarified.

Phantom shivered, but nodded. He floated over and picked her up bridal style. He then flew out the open window to the house not too far away.

Sam hopped out of his arms when they landed and led him downstairs.

"THEY FELL FOR IT MADS! FIRE!"

"Huh!?!?!"

"Sam!"

**SWOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!**

Danny swept down and grabbed Sam out of Maddie and Jack's trap. They continued to fire.

"Mom! Dad! Stop it!"

Unknown to Phantom and Sam, Jazz had followed them. "Stop it, stop it! You told me that- "

"Of coarse we are! We are sorry that we didn't kill that ghost that put Sam under its spell!" Maddie yelled.

Sam was in a state of shock, and Phantom was hiding behind her again. **Then she burst out laughing**, gaining the rooms attention.

All present looked at her. "S-sorry! It's just this is all messed up!" By 'messed up' she was talking about Jack and Maddie's switch of weights. And with that, she grabbed Phantom and Jumped into the Fenton Portal.

* * *

Clockwork was relived. _Sam remembered_! He looked into the Shadow Realm where Danny lay. He took a deep breath and reached his hand in the window/portal.

He could feel the cold engulf his arm immediately. He then grabbed Danny by the color of his shirt and carefully pulled him out. Danny fell to the floor of Clockwork's lair, limp and unmoving.

Clockwork bent down and checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint. Another 3 minutes in the Shadow realm and he'd have been gone for good. He might still become full ghost…

The Master of Time lifted the boy into his arms and glided over to a hidden room. The hidden room turned out to be an unused bedroom. There was a bed, a chair, a nightstand and everything. Clockwork carefully set Danny on the bed.

"You're lucky to have such good friends." He commented as he lefted the room.

"Now, to check on Sam and 'Phantom'."

* * *

**Remember when I said Sam wasn't going to be the first on to remember? I LIED!**

**Ok, I didn't really lie. At first, I was going to make Phantom remember himself, but Sam fit the ticket better and was popular with the thought.**

**Don't stop reading yet!**** Danny's two halves still have to merge again, and that's not going to be easy!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	10. Running from Walker

Sam clung onto Danny as the two floated in the green and black zone.

"ooooooooo"

Sam looked closely at Phantom, and gasped. There was a burn where the emblem was supposed to be. The skin was red and raw. Danny groaned again.

"Danny, what'd you-"

"Them…they hit me when…I saved you from…it." He winced.

"Oh, no, Danny, listen to me, I-"

Danny's face paled and he pointed behind them. Sam turned to see the one and only.

"Bringing a liven' into the zone, that's against the rules." Walker slammed his rulebook shut.

Danny, fly, fly, fly!" Sam, yelled.

Danny took off in a random direction. Sam looked back at Walker, who was gaining on them with his goons.

Danny couldn't fly as fast as he could, being injured as he was. They passed floating landmasses. Some were bare, and others had houses. But mostly, they passed doors.

The goons and Walker started firing at them. Danny swerved and dodged, but one of the rays hit Sam.

"Sam, no!"

Sam was bounded with green ropes, and Danny had to grab her to stop her from falling into the abyss.

"Keep going Danny, keep going!" Sam screamed. She wasn't sure what was going on.

Another blast, and Danny was caught. His powers were cut off, but he still held Sam's hands with his cuffed ones. Sam started slipping, and his eyes went wide. He looked around and saw some land to their right. He looked back at Sam.

"Don't even think about it, Danny, I'm staying with you." Sam warned.

But she didn't have a choice. Walker and his goons were approaching them. Danny started swinging his arms, then swung Sam to the land.

"Danny!" she yelped as she was thrown into some bushes. She watched them take him away from her. When the ghosts were out of sight, her bonds vanished.

Sam stood up and looked around. She recognized the place at one.

"Clockwork!"

* * *

"That's oddly convenient." Clockwork smiled. He watched Sam enter his domain.

"Clockwork!" Sam yelled.

"I can hear you, you know." Clockwork smirked. "You are a smart girl, Sam. You remember everything you've done since Valerie made the wish?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, but I don't understand. Is Danny wasn't born, why was Danny Phantom still there?"

Clockwork smiled. He waved his staff in front of a window. It shimmered into color. Dash and Paulina was arguing in the cafeteria.

"Me not teasing you? You would have a better chance of me getting a wedgie from a dead guy!" Dash laughed. "Oh, I wish!" Paulina sobbed."

"Dash, leave her alone already." Sam glared at him. Dash shrugged and walked away. Desiree appeared out of nowhere. Tucker stood up and pointed at the ghost. "GHO…..

Desiree snapped her fingers and time froze. "So you wave wished it, so it shall be!" she cried waving her hand in the air.

Phantom appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh…and Danny did it. He did give Dash a wedgie!" Sam laughed at the memory.

"Yes. Danny was split in two. His ghost half now resides in Walker's prison." Clockwork sighed.

"And is human half?" Sam asked.

"This way." Clockwork led her to the room where Danny lay sleeping.

Sam gasped. Danny's black hair was untidier than usual, and he was deathly pale. She ran over to him and held his hand. It felt like ice.

"What's wrong with him?" She demanded.

"He wasn't born, remember. When something that exists suddenly doesn't, it takes time to make him disappear. He was transported into the Shadow Realm, a black abyss where things just simply fade away. He was in hysterics, and then he fainted. It was a good thing you remembered him, or else it would have been too late. I'm still not sure if he'll live or not."

Sam eyed him. "What are you talking about? You are the master of time!"

"Yes, but time has many twists and turns, and something can't be foreseen."

Sam gulped as Clockwork left her with the unconscious Danny. She held his hand tighter. She needed a plan.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy and I'll be moving soon.****Pilo of the WUAC**


	11. A half plus a half equals one

"Danny…" Sam pleaded, trying to suppress tears.

Danny didn't move. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. She pressed her ear onto his chest, listening. There was a weak pulse, and unless it was her imagination, it was growing fainter.

"Danny…no…" Sam sniffed. Danny's cold hand started to become even colder. Sam let her head remain on his chest.

"Danny…I know you can't hear me…but please don't die…not all the way…I…I need you…" she began to let her tears fall.

Meanwhile, Clockwork was watching the two on one of his many monitors. "The two need there privacy…" he said. With a wave of his staff, the monitor became foggy. All the colors swirled, than began to make a new image.

* * *

Danny Phantom was sick of this. He hoped Sam was ok. He looked around he green ecto-shield dome prison. Walker smirked at him from the other side.

"You monster." Danny spat.

"Another 10,000 years." Walker's smirk grew.

Danny thrashed against the shield, but every time he did, it ecto-electricuted him.

"AHHHH!" he yelled.

"It's no use, ghost boy." Walker informed, walking away. "And, you are here for all eternity."

Walker walked out the door, leaving a seething Phantom.

Danny sat on the floor. He started to rub the place were he had been injured, where is emblem used to be.

Sam had made that emblem for him. Sam was his best friend. Ever sense he became a halfa, she had been there for him...wait…a halfa???

Danny's emerald eyes widened in realization. He remembered!

Suddenly, he felt a tug. A tugging sensation. The tug was strong, but because of the ghost shield prison, he couldn't follow it.

"Ugh…" Danny groaned. The pressure of the Tugging was hurting him. He had to get out of this cell.

* * *

Sam didn't know what was going on. Danny had suddenly thrown himself against the wall. He wasn't even awake, but he was thrashing.

"Clockwork!" Sam yelled. Said ghost phased threw the door.

"Sam, you need to get him to Walker's Prison. His ghost half has just remembered…um…himself. Now that both sides know that one half is missing against their…err…his…will, they are trying to pull back together." Clockwork explained. "If they don't come together, both sides will die under the force."

Sam gaped at this new information. She grabbed Danny's waving arms and pulled him away from the wall.

"Sorry Clockwork, I've got to go!" Sam rushed.

"Hurry!" Clockwork advised, following Sam and the unconscious Danny out the door. As soon as they were outside, the force pulling on Danny strengthened.

Danny was pulled threw the ghost zone, and because Sam was holding on to his side, she did too.

She could see walker's prison come into view. She and Danny phased threw the prison gates because humans pass threw stuff in the ghost zone.

In a matter of seconds, A green dome came into view. The teen and a half flew threw it, and the two halves collided.

Sam watched in amazement as Danny's outline blinded her. He was joining back together! He started glowing a shade of blue-green.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!?" Walker growled. His eyes bulged at the sight of Sam and the glowing halfa.

He slammed his fist on a button that lifted the ghost shield. He marched over and tried to grab the two teens, but couldn't. "What?"

"You can't touch human's Walker." Sam reminded him. She grabbed Danny's limp and glowing form and ran for it. She phased threw many walls and saw many ghosts and goons. Finally, she found the outside. She drug Danny to a clump of bushes and hid in it.

"Come on, Danny, we need to get out of here…" she whispered, holding him up on her lap. But the one thing she noticed the most relieved her.

Danny's heart was beating. He was breathing. He was going to survive.

* * *

**hides PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!**

**I am in the process of moving and I rarely got to get on the computer. Sorry for the late update. Only one or two more chapters left. **

**Even though Danny's together again, the wish is still affective in Amity!!! Nobody knows him!!!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	12. Technogeek and Clocky's helpful hint

Sam held Danny close to her. The bushes weren't going to shelter them for long.

"Danny, wake, up, oh, pleas wake up!" Sam pleaded.

"Sam?"

Sam startled. She left Danny in the bushes and jumped out in 'con fu' mode.

"T-Tucker?" Sam said, shocked.

The said tech no geek was standing in front of the Specter Speeder. "Sam, where's Danny? Did you find him? Mr. And Mrs. Fenton look funny, don't they?" Tucker wheeled off, clearly telling her he had remembered too.

"Tucker, I've got him, Danny. And yes, they are hilarious." Sam replied, a smile crossing her lips.

She led Tucker over to the clump of bushes where Danny was. The two helped each other get Danny on the Specter Speeder.

"Sam, now what?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not too sure…How are we supposed to right things in Amity?" Sam asked no one in practically.

"Very good question, Sam. I'd suggest going after Desiree and wishing things back to normal."

"Clockwork!" Sam and Tucker gasped.

Said ghost looked at them. "Who else would it be?" Clockwork smirked testily.

Sam smiled. "Where is Desiree?"

"She is in Amity Park, of coarse. She is in the one place she thinks no one will think to look. Only those that remember can see it and enter it's true form." Clockwork informed.

Tucker was in deep thought. "She made Danny not exist, and everything turned up topsy-turvy."

"Jazz sort of became Danny, Mr. And Mrs. Fenton switched weights, Paulina was un-popular, Mr. Lancer switched genders…" Sam recieted, but stopped when Tucker started laughing like crazy.

"Ms. Lancer! She/he was weird!" Tucker yelled.

"Sam, think about it. Jasmine became Danny, so who was Jazz?" Clockwork hinted.

"Desiree, she's in Jazz's room! When the Fenton moved into that building, the made another room for Jazz because there weren't enough! But because Danny was never born, The didn't need to build another room. Jazz got Danny's room. But now that we remember, we should be able to get to Jazz's room, right?" Sam asked Clockwork.

Tucker stared at her. "Dang…You're smarter than Jazz sometimes."

"Yes, but Mr. And Mrs. Fenton will be an obstacle. Once you get to Jazz's room, with 'I wish everything back to the way it was', things will return back to 'normal'.

Clockwork turned. "I must go now. The time stream is delicate and needs my care."

He left.

"Come on Tuck, we need to get to Jazz's room!" Sam called, taking over the stirring wheel of the Specter Speeder. Sam glanced at Danny, who was in the middle seat. He was still glowing with that odd Blue-Green color.

"Hold on, Danny, we're going to get threw this." Sam promised.

* * *

**Short, kindof a filler chap.**

**Yay! Possibly 2 chappys left! **

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	13. The final wish

Sam drove the specter speeder; Tucker acting as the navigator by reading the ghost-zone map. By the time they saw the Fenton Portal, Sam stopped and turned to Tucker.

"How are we supposed to get through? Mr. And Mrs. Fenton will try and stop us, won't they?" she asked.

Tucker bit his lower lip, thinking hard. "What if…I drive the S.S. into the house, tell them I couldn't find you, and then lure them away to give you enough time to drag Danny up the stairs and make the wish?"

Sam nodded. "That might work, but where will you take them?"

Tucker snorted. "Easy. Jump out and offer to buy fudge."

Sam smirked at the genius plan. "We'll have to do that, then."

She turned her head to looked at Danny, then looked at the door behind them that led to the escape pit. She stood, grabbing Danny by the arms, and then dragged him into the small chamber.

Tucker, meanwhile, took over the wheel, carefully making sure they were inside and the door was shut before flying them inside the basement.

At once, Mr. And Mrs. Fenton jumped out, pointing various objects at the speeder while a tied up red head struggled in the background.

"Tucker? Is that you?" Maddie called out.

Tucker raised his arms in defeat. "I couldn't find her or that scummy ghost." He sighed.

"Aw, but we have the bat with the word Fenton on it." Complained Maddie, patting the Anti-Creep stick.

Jack gave her a sad smile.

"So…who wants fudge?" Tucker broke the silence.

Maddie became wide-eyed and cheerful. "FUDGE!!!!"

Jack, however, shook his head. "We have enough fudge, dear."

Tucker, noticing the problem at once, added, " And we can stop by the technology store too!"

This got the both excited, and the tech-no-geek led them out o the house.

Sam, noticing the silence, stepped out of the escape pit. She looked around, noticing Jazz tied up to a weir-piece of machinery. Her mouth was duct-taped, and she was struggling with the ropes that held her hostage.

Sam rushed over to her, ripping the tape off rather hard. Jazz 'yelped' in surprise.

"Owowowo! That burns!" she cried, unable to rub the tender spot for she was still bound.

"Why did they tie you up?" Sam demanded.

Jazz looked at her, her eyes still watering. "After Tucker left to find you, I started screaming. I remembered, Sam. I wanted to help you, but they caught me before I could yell to him."

Sam stared at her before quickly untying the knot. Jazz jumped to her feet, glad to be free.

"Come help me with Danny, we need to get to your room, please don't ask questions." Sam ordered, leading Jazz over to her still unconscious and still slightly glowing brother.

Jazz's eyes widened as she took Danny up in her arms. She then looked at Sam. "You are going to tell me all about this later, right?"

Sam shrugged, and made a motion that clearly said, 'follow me.'

Jazz heaved Danny up on her back, his arms falling limply at her sides. She followed Sam up two flights of stairs until the stood in front of a strange door.

It looked as if it was only half-there. Like a see-through hologram, the door looked as if it was just a projection on the wall.

Sam reached slowly for the doorknob, which solidified to her touch. The sold-ness spread from the knob, flowing to the rest until the whole door looked like it had been there for years.

Sam glanced at Jazz before turning the knob, opening the door.

Inside, Jazz's room looked unchanged: her computer, even Ember's guitar look-a-like was in the room.

Desiree was floating over Jazz's bed, glaring at them. "How did you get in here!?" she shouted, obviously confused.

Sam ignored her question. "I wish everything was back to normal!" she yelled.

Desiree pouted a bit. "But normal is SO overrated." She replied before snapping her fingers.

A bright flash of white light erupted, engulfing everything.

"Guess what tomorrow is." Danny waited for Sam and Tucker to guess.

"I give." Tucker replied.

"Me too, So, What is tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"The day I got ghost powers." Danny replied. "It will be exactly one year ago that you convinced me to go into the ghost portal." he laughed.

"You just can't let that down, huh?" Sam crossed her arms.

Suddenly her eyes widened. "Whoa. De'ja vu, moment."

Tucker and Danny had the same weird looks on their faces, and somewhere, Jazz probably did too.

**"That. Was. Really. Weird."** Danny stated to know one in particular.

"Come on, Valerie and Nathan will run at us in a-"

"Go away, Nathan!" Valerie screamed over her shoulder. Nathan, Val's wanna-be-boyfriend, was running after her. "Why won't you say yes?" he shouted. Valerie ran into Danny, knocking them both down into the sidewalk. "Watch where you're going, punk!" Valerie yelled at him. Danny was winded so he couldn't reply. Nathan caught up to them and bent over breathing hard. "Can I at least walk you to school?" he begged. Valerie glared at Danny like she could have killed him. "I know you're cute, but sometimes I wish-"

"That you hadn't broken up with me?" Danny interjected.

"Or that you were invisible so Nathan couldn't catch you?" Sam added.

"Or that I could walk you to school instead?" Tucker replied hopefully.

Valerie turned her eyes on Tucker. "That would be…nice." She replied, obviously relieved she wouldn't be alone with Nathan.

Danny and Sam watched as Tucker walked off with them.

"Well, it's all back to normal." Danny stated.

"As normal as it gets in Amity Park." Sam replied.

The two friends laughed, making their way to another dull day of school.

* * *

**AH! Moving is such a pain! Well, I am at my new house now, and updates for my other storys should come soon.**

**Please don't kill me! I know you want to, but please don't!**

**Pilo** **of the WUAC**


End file.
